So Then Char
by MegaanFenton998
Summary: Most Of My Stories Are Mostly OC, I Like To Add Other Characters, And See What Their Life Would Be Like If I Used Different Situations.  XP Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Sorry I Haven't Updated In Like, FOREVER! Im Really Ill, and Im Not Getting Much Better, I Was Ill Over Christmas :( And I had Completely Forgotten What the Web Address Was to Get Here, Then I Remembered, Then I Fell Asleep, and So I Hope You Enjoy This Next One. 

"C'mon Danny, Charice! You're Gonna Be Late for School!" I Grabbed My Baby Pink Lipstick, My Mascara, And Ran Into The Bathroom And Slammed To Door Shut Before Danny Could, He Banged On The Door "C'mon Long! Hurry- Oh Duh! Right. Im Coming In." As He Phased Through The Door, "I Swear Danny. If I Didn't Live with You, I'd kill you" He Smiled a Sweet Smile, One of Those Smiles That Are Perfect, Y'know the Types? "I know you would, but its Funny Watching You Put Makeup On, The Way You Have to Open Your Mouth to Put Mascara On, Its Looks Funny!" I Giggled, and Prodded Myself in the Eye As well. "Hah! Nice One Char. Come Here, I'll Fix It" He picked Up a Wet Tissue, And Wiped the Smudged Eyeliner from around My Face, He Had Such a Soft Touch, I Swear We Could Have Jumped 6 Ft in The Air When Maddie Called Us Down.

"So Then Char... What Lessons Today? I Have Mythology, Maths, English, History, Music And Sports." Danny Said, With A Smile On His Face, He KNEW What My Lessons Were  
"Hah, Bad Day Then? Why Not Just Use Your Powers to Help You in Sports, It'd Be A Lot Easier..." I Said, And Then I Caught Sight of Dash Baxter, High school Jock and Bully. "I Would But It Woul-"Cut Off By Dash, Danny Got Shoved In the Lockers, I Took A Deep Breath In, and Stood Up To the Jerk, "Dash!" I Yelled "Why Don't You Pick On Someone Whose Got The Same Strength As You!" I Cannot Believe It. I Just Stood Up To Him. Everyone Gawped As I Continued... "Like Who Long.?" He Asked, Confused "Like Me!" I Stood On His Foot and Pushed Him into the Nearest Classroom.  
"Woah. I Forgot You Had That Strength From Ghost Fighting. You've Really Improved Char, Well done." Danny Said, Still In Shock. "C'mon Fenton, We'll be Late For English..." 

"Mrs Long. If you're Done Sleeping in My Class. You Can Answer The Question I Just Asked." Lancer, Eurgh. God I Hate Him So Bad. "Richard Says: O coward conscience, how dost thou afflict me. The evil Richard finally confronts his conscience in this scene, one of the most exciting in the play. In his tent on Bosworth Field, Richard takes some wine and goes to bed before the next day's battle. He has a terrible dream in which one by one, ten ghosts appear to him, the souls of those whom Richard murdered in his bloodthirsty climb to the crown. Prince Edward, son of Henry VI, is first, followed by others in the order in which they were murdered. Each ghost speaks to him and wishes him despair and death as they depart. Richard wakes up startled from this dream, asking for his horse, and then realizes that he has been dreaming. He blames his 'coward conscience' for speaking up at last this marks the beginning of the end of King Richard." I Said, Mumbling Into The Table, Loud Enough So Everyone Could Hear, Just So I Didn't Have To Say It Again.* "Charice, That's Correct!" He Said. "Know Duh." Everyone Was Sat There Staring At Me, Apart From Danny, Who Just Winked, So I winked Back, He Knows What's Going On At The Moment.

* That's Actually Happened To Me Before In The Middle Of Maths, I Had To Give The Answers For The Next Three Pages, And He Was There Like, Gawping At Me Because I Was Half Asleep : L

The Next Few Days Were Brutal For Me And Danny, He Told His Parents About His Powers, And We BOTH Got Kicked Out. I Just Had Enough To Afford An Apartment, And Now I Have A Job Working For Vlad, Whilst Danny Fly's Round, To Get Us Both Food For The Day, It's Stealing, But We Wanna Live. Theres Only One Bed And I Swear Theres Rats In The Room, Everyone Knows Us Now At School As The Homeless Orphans, Danny Flashes His Eyes At Anyone Who Threatens Me, I Feel Protected And Safe, But Like I Have No Freedom. I Kept EVERYTHING. All My Clothes, My Phone, Laptop. Everything. Jazz Comes Round To Visit Really Often, But We Never See Sam Or Tucker Anymore, It's Kinda Sad...


	2. Chapter 2

Charice- LittleMissTickle  
Danny- AstroPhantom  
Sam- MoonlightGothica  
Tucker-ILuvPDA's  
Dash- Beat'EmUp  
Kwan- MrSidekick  
Paulina- Miss Perfect  
Star- ShootingStars  
Mikey- YuGiOhFan

Beat'EmUp Has Signed On  
LittleMissTickle Has Signed On  
AstroPhantom Has Signed On.

AstroPhantom- Oh. Awkward...

LittleMissTickle- Hah. Not For Me. If Anything, I Feel... Umm... Whats That Word

Beat'EmUp- Humiliated?

LittleMissTickle- Nope, In Fact, Im The Opposite Of Humiliated. Im...

AstroPhantom- Unhumiliated?

LittleMissTickle- Yeah, Unhumiliated...

Miss Perfect Has Signed On.

Beat'EmUp- Eurgh Finally, Someone Decent.

LittleMissTickle- You Mean Someone Who CAN'T Beat You Up?

Miss Perfect- Shut It Long!

LittleMissTickle- Im Good Thanks.

MoonlightGothica Has Signed On.  
ILuvPDA's Has Signed On

Beat'EmUp- Im So Outta Here.

AstroPhantom- K Bye (:

LittleMissTickle- Bye.

Beat'EmUp Has Signed Off.  
Miss Perfect Has Signed Off.

AstroPhantom- Eurgh, Finally, Now We Can Talk About The Thing.

LittleMissPerfect- I Thought It Was Pretty Funny, Not Being Mean Danny, But You Gotta Admit, You Getting Beat Up By The Box Ghost, Too Funny!

MoonlightGothica- I Thought It Was Too!

ILuvPDA's- It's A Good Thing My PDA Has a Built in Video Camera!

AstroPhantom-You Didn't.

ILuvPDA's- Oh but I Did.

AstroPhantom- Tucker... Stay There.

AstroPhantom Is Away. _Gotta Do Something To Tucker._

ILuvPDA's- Oh Crap. Vwqyofuhefip;

MoonlightGothica- Hey Char, You Wanna Come Nasty Burger?

LittleMissTickle- Ok, See You In 5.


End file.
